1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drinking vessels with attachable or integrated drinking straws and, more particularly, to an otherwise conventional drinking vessel having a button actuated, retractable straw.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, drinking vessels such as cans, cups and, particularly, bottles are well known. As a particular example, bottled water is generally conventionally available in 16 or 20 ounce bottles, and carbonated beverages are also conventionally available in the same bottles or in 12 ounce cans. However, as purchased from retailers, such drinking vessels are unable to include an integrated drinking spout such as a straw and, as such, the fluid contained therein must either be consumed either by drinking directly from the nozzle of the vessel, placing of a separate straw within the beverage container, or by pouring the beverage out into a separate cup.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing. By way of example, the conventional method for attaching a straw to a beverage container has been by connecting a pivoting straw into the lid or cap of the container.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which allows a user to access an attached straw to a drinking vessel with one hand.